Прощай
by Orla Dark
Summary: Легенда закончилась, пришло время прощаться.


**Название:** Прощай

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** aka_darla

**Фандом:** Мерлин BBC

**Пейринг:** Мерлин\Моргана, упоминание Артура

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** ангст

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи bbc, остальное бред автора.

Серое небо и нет никакого намека на просвет. Если оно разразится слезами, то погода станет полностью соответствовать настроению людей, собравшихся у лесного озера. Теми людьми были рыцари и обычные воины, а также самые приближенные к королю, лишь они могли нести его на руках.

Король Артур умирал, но умирал достойно, победив своего врага. Его правление было коротким, по сравнению с правлением его отца, короля Утера Пендрагона, но зато оно являлось ярким и запоминающимся. Король Артур стал легендой еще при жизни, поэтому так много людей сейчас испытывали боль и чувство скорби. Шесть рыцарей несли тело своего любимого правителя, еще живого, но уже на пороге смерти. Артур был без сознания от большой потери крови, хотя если бы не окровавленная кольчуга могло показаться, что он просто спит. Впереди всей этой траурной процессии шел его друг - маг прошедший путь от непутевого слуги до мудрого советника. Мерлин не плакал, он пережил столько страданий за свою жизнь и, став взрослее, он научился сдерживать слезы.

«Ни один человек не стоит твоих слез» - как-то сказал ему Артур, и Мерлин помнил эти слова и не плакал сейчас, но зато плакала его душа...

Когда они, наконец, дошли до берега озера, Мерлин сорвал с ближайшего дерева листок и бросил его в воду. Простое заклинание на древнем языке, одна золотая вспышка в глазах и листок начал меняться и увеличиваться в размерах, пока не стал самой настоящей лодкой. Маг пропустил вперед рыцарей, они зашли в воду и, дойдя до лодки, положили в нее короля. Затем они вышли из воды и стали ждать дальнейших действий, так как никто не знал, зачем все это, не знал, что задумали Мерлин и эта предательница. Долго ждать не пришлось, вышеупомянутая предательница, она же фея Моргана подошла к озеру. Рыцари не скрывали своего презрения к ней, но маг вел себя иначе:

- Миледи... - Прошептал он, склонив голову в почтении. Женщина лишь кивнула на его приветствие, ее глаза загорелись золотым огнем и она пошла к лодке по воде, как истинная леди она не могла позволить себе намочить платье, магия давала ей возможность идти по глади озера как по земле. Мерлин пошел сразу за ней, и также по воде, пока ее магия держала все в таком состоянии. Когда они подошли к лодке, маг подал миледи руку, чтобы ей было удобнее забраться в нее, но когда она оказалась в ней, ее руки он не отпустил. Моргана легонько сжала ладонь мага. Как бы ее ни ненавидели люди Артура, она любила своего сводного брата. Сегодня Моргана оплакивала его так же, как и своего названного сына - Мордреда. Мерлин был единственным человеком, который понимал ее, не принимал ее сторону, но определенно понимал. Они прошли долгую историю, в которой было все: дружба, ненависть, предательство, страсть и, Мерлин очень надеялся, любовь. Во всяком случае, он чувствовал именно так.

- Я знаю, что натворила много глупостей, и знаю, ты не принимаешь мою точку зрения, но все же мы оба хотели сделать как лучше. А сейчас…, сейчас я хочу сделать что-то правильное, что-то по-настоящему правильное. – Моргана с надеждой посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, уповая на то, что он сможет ее понять.

- Знаю, - тихо ответил Мерлин. – Не думал, что буду прощаться с вами обоими сегодня, в один день.

- Все может измениться, в будущем… - Начала Моргана, но маг перебил ее.

- Вы останетесь такими же, как сегодня, Артур вылечится от своих ран, а ты будешь всегда такой же прекрасной, как в эту минуту, а мой удел состарится и рассказывать детям о былых временах, - Мерлин усмехнулся. - Если конечно им будет интересно, ведь у каждого свои кумиры и свои герои.

- Им понравится, - улыбнулась Моргана. – Но это не конец Мерлин, я не видела твоего будущего, но сердце подсказывает мне, что когда-нибудь все будет хорошо. Возможно, мы даже встретимся вновь.

Она замолчала, просто стояла в лодке и смотрела вниз на мага, который даже не заметил того, что теперь стоит уже по колено в воде, а может, заметил, но не стал ничего менять. Медленно он поднес руку Морганы к своим губам и поцеловал, но ей этого было мало, возможно она больше никогда его не увидит, поэтому девушка немного наклонилась вниз и поцеловала его в губы. Когда-то они тайно встречались и их свидания были полны страсти, им просто не было дела, что они стоят по разные стороны баррикад, им было все равно, что они должны быть врагами, но после, когда Моргана засыпала, обнимая его, их поцелуи были нежными, в них было столько любви, что леди понимала, такого в ее жизни никогда не было и не будет. Вот и сейчас, она хотела лишь снова почувствовать ту любовь, нежные как лепестки роз губы, почувствовать Мерлина которого знала только она, ее Мерлина, целиком и полностью ее, ни одна другая девушка не могла получить такого.

Лодка медленно поплыла по глади озера, унося Моргану и раненого Артура вдаль. Они будто попали в туман, очертания лодки и женщины стоящей в ней становились нечеткими, но над озером не было тумана. Магия Авалона забрала их, но Мерлин и Моргана не отрывали друг от друга глаз, до тех пор, пока не исчезли по разные стороны миров.

_- Прощай,_ - мысленно прошептал Мерлин.

_- До свидания,_ - ответила Моргана, в надежде что так и будет.


End file.
